1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a magnetic disk device employing a magnetic head having a spin torque oscillator (STO).
2. Description of the Related Art
Over the past few years, microwave assisted magnetic recording (MAMR) has been studied as a recording method to improve the areal density of a magnetic read/write device, such as a hard disk drive (HDD). MAMR enabled magnetic recording head utilizes an STO for generating a microwave (high frequency AC magnetic field). When the magnetic field from the write head is applied and current is conducted to the STO, the STO oscillates and may provide an AC magnetic field to the medium. The AC magnetic field may reduce the coercive force of the recording medium, thus high quality recording by MAMR may be achieved.
As the gap between the recording head and the recording medium gets smaller, the likelihood of physical contact between the STO and the recording medium is increased. If the STO and the recording medium come into contact while current is being applied to the STO, there is a high probability of discharge breakdown of the STO. Therefore, there is a need in the art for an improved recording head for MAMR.